A dispensing device is known from WO 00/78629.
Dispensing devices of the type mentioned in the introduction are used inter alia for dispensing liquids, such as toothpaste, gel, etc. There are also dispensing devices which are intended for dispensing atomized air-liquid mixtures, such as deodorant, hair strengthening products, paint, etc. This last type of dispensing device may, however, also comprise foam-forming means, so that the dispensing device is suitable for dispensing foam products, such as shaving foam, soap, shower foam, etc.
In the context of the present invention, liquid is understood to mean both low-viscosity liquids and viscous liquids and pasty materials.
The dispensing device according to WO 00/78629 is protected against the ingress of water by providing the actuating head with a protective cap which is guided into a space in the dispensing device. The water which still enters the space between the protective cap and the actuating head, can be discharged through one or more discharge openings provided in the bottom of the space and discharging to the outer wall of the dispensing device.
One drawback of the known dispensing device is that water can easily enter the dispensing device through the one or more discharge openings, in particular when the dispensing device is held under a water jet for cleaning.
Another drawback of the known dispensing device is that, because of the presence of the protective outer wall, the distance which has to be bridged by the hand of the user during operation is increased, which makes it more difficult to operate the dispensing device or makes the stroke to be performed during the operation of the actuating head appreciably smaller. The term distance to be bridged is understood to mean the distance between the retaining section where the dispensing device is generally held between the thumb and a number of fingers, and the upper side of the actuating head which is pressed down during operation by the index finger.